


Trapped in a pod with you

by Winterblaz3



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, rough, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterblaz3/pseuds/Winterblaz3
Summary: The story kicks off right where the movie ended! Just what went on within that pod?





	Trapped in a pod with you

Valerian roughly pushed Laureline up against the glass of the small pod they were currently stuck in. She licked his face and gasped as he sucked gently on her neck.

“Hey now… don’t leave too many marks… I’m already scarred enough” Laureline gasped.

“I wouldn’t count on me not doing that.” Valerian smirked, holding her arms above her head.

Laureline grinned, licking her lips devilishly as he placed kisses on her neck and face. She gasped, and he grinned before slipping his tongue in her mouth. Laureline reciprocated the kiss, though in their heat she was also able to free her arms.

Laureline quickly pushed Valerian down into one of the chairs, straddling him with lightning quick speed, “My turn,” she breathed.

Valerian chuckled, smirking though seeming unsure what to do with his hands. Laureline bent down, kissing him before stripping off her top.

“I yearned for the day I got to see those.” Valerian huffed, immediately grabbing hold of her breasts. 

“Of course you did” Laureline smiled, though swatting his hands away after a moment. 

She then reached down and roughly stripped Valerian of his shirt. She then twisted his nipples aggressively, earning a shout of pain and surprise from her lover.

“Hey! What was that for?” Valerian shouted.

“What? You get to touch mine, it’s only fair.” Laureline teased.

Valerian smirked and took her breast into his mouth suddenly. Laureline moaned and entangled her hands in his thick hair as he sucked and nibbled. He swapped breasts occasionally, each time earning louder moans from Laureline the more raw her breasts got. Their sweat and body heated seemed to steam up the room as Laureline’s moans increased to small cries. Valerian suddenly put his arms around her waist and lifted her up before laying her on the control panel. 

“Yeah, I’m loving the foreplay but I’ve got to get a little greedy too.” He breathed.

Laureline smirked and gently pushed Valerian back. She quickly moved down and took his pants down. Valerian grinned as Laureline was accidentally smacked in the face by his girth.

“I expected it to be smaller because of your ego…” Laureline seemed to pout.

“My ego is all from the crotch.” Valerian laughed.

Laureline made an annoyed face which quickly faded into a harsh, embarrassed, blush as she took his length into her hands. She pumped her hand slowly at first before beginning to lick the tip. She swirled her tongue, getting a small grunt from Valerian. 

“You’re better a this than I would’ve thought.” Valerian gasped.

“I’m better at everything, period.” She quickly counted, slightly muffled by his bulging cock on her lips.

Valerian stuck his hand in her blond-ish mane and pushed himself a little further down her throat. Laureline made a surprise gasp, though muffled, but bobbed her head like she knew what she was doing.

“There we go, that’s the spot.” Valerian gasped, though he was now jamming it a little deeper than Laureline could take.

She reached up and clawed at his arm before hot liquid shot down her throat. Laureline swallowed Valerian’s semen, greedily even, before finally being released. She coughed as Valerian let out a sigh, keep his hand in her hair.

“Too much? Sorry, I was getting off.” Valerian sneered.

“You… asshole,” Laureline gasped, managing to get back to a standing base, “now it’s my turn to get off.” 

Laureline pushed Valerian back down and kissed him harshly. He grinned as she stripped off her underwear seductively. 

“Oh wow, I thought I’d have to give you a bit more lip service to get you back up. What a perv.” Laureline laughed.

Valerian kept his smug face, jerking himself off to her sexy figure. 

“I’m not sure how this at all makes me a perv. It just means I’m a better than most.”

Laureline made a face before once again straddling Valerian. She lined herself up with his cock before slowly easing herself on. 

“Too slow.” Valerian smirked before pulling Laureline harshly onto him.

She cried out and convulsed, wrapping his arms around her body. He forced Laureline to bounce up and down as she cried out, drool involuntarily escaping her mouth. 

“T-too r-rough.” Laureline groaned.

“I never thought you’d say that.” Valerian sneered. 

Laureline gasped, twisting and turning against Valerian. He ran his hands along her sides and ass, pushing her roughly against his hips. They kissed heavily, sex and sweat filling up the air. 

“Hey, you know I love you right?” Valerian said suddenly.

“Y-you can’t s-say that while I c-cum.” Laurelinene managed.

She convulsed harshly before Valerian stopped forcing her to move. She gingerly lifted herself of his cock as they kissed before he laid her down on the cold floor.

“Hey, it’s cold!” Laureline complained.

“Not for long.” Valerian smirked, spreading her legs apart and raising them slightly. 

Laureline blushed, her face reddening as Valerian slowly slid into her. She gasped and reached her hands around Valerian’s neck as he thrusted into her gently. Valerian suddenly let her legs down only to grab her arms and hold them above her head. 

“Here we go, the fun part.” He gasped.

Laureline only whimpered as Valerian smashed into her harshly. The pair grunted and gasped with each other, total ecstasy taking them over.

“I thought… the honeymoon was supposed… to be on the beach?” Laureline gasped.

“This is much more fun.” Valerian breathed back, picking up the pace in his thrusts. 

They both let out a final groan and grunt before Valerian fired his hot cum deep into Laureline’s womb. She cried out and convulsed hard as he grunted breathed hot air on her bare skin. In a final force of heat, sex, and ecstasy; Valerian collapsed onto his lover.

“God that was hot… Is sex with you always going to be like this?” Laureline gasped.

“It’d probably be better in a bed.” Valerian laughed.

End


End file.
